The Drabble Collection
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: Stupid drabbles, this one goes in the Fruits Basket area, we might have to put it in the crossovers someday though. Please Review Our Stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Ceiling**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Shigure's House**

**_CRASH!_**

"What did you do Haru-kun!" Kat asked running in from the cold Christmas winds.

"It broke." Haru said, stunned slightly as he pointed to the hole in the ceiling.

"But you're okay?" Kat asked as Haru nodded.

"It broke." Haru repeated as Kat helped him up.

"Try stating the obvious." Kat laughed as Shigure came out from his office.

"My POOR house!" Shigure cried.

"It broke!" Haru repeated as he started laughing.

"It broke." said Kyo looking down in the hole at Haru as the Ox and Cat cracked up.

"What broke?" Yuki asked as Kat, Haru, and Kyo cracked up again.

"That broke." said Kyo as he pointed to the hole he was looking through.

"That broke?" Yuki asked.

"This broke." Haru said as Hiro came in.

"What broke?" Hiro asked as everyone aside from Kat, sifled their laughter.

"That broke." Haru said.

"This broke?" Hiro asked.

"This broke." He replied as everyone cracked up again. Kat just stood there watching the conversation before putting her hand to her head.

"These guys are to easily entertained." She said to herself as the conversation continued on through, Kureno, then Momiji, then Ayame, then Ritsu, Tsai, and Hatori before finally stopping.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Authors Notes:**

**Kat: **Anyone else think that Broke accured a couple times in that?

**Sparky:** Is it me or does broke sound weird.

**Kat:** Hush Sparky. HAHA! Please Review our idiocy!

**Sparky:** _Smacks Kat_ Quit calling me Sparky! It's Aki!

**Kat:** _Holds head in pain_ But you just said that it suits you!

**Sparky:** PROVE IT!

**Kat:**_ pulls out hidden tape recorder_ I can. _plays the tape 'Quit calling me Sparky! Although it does suit me.'_ HA!

**Sparky:** YOU EVIL LITLLE _Beeeeeeeeee_-we are expieriencing technical difficulties at the moment, please stand by-_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

**Kat:** _comes back with a whooooooooole bunch of bandages on arms, face and legs _ Ow. Technical...OW...difficulties...ow...have been...ow...fixed...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow

**Sparky:** I'll kill you next time.

**Kat:** Yes Sparky. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Runs away from chasing Sparky with a metal baseball bat_

**Sparky and Kat:** PLEASE REVIEW OUR STUPID ONE-SHOT/DRABBLE! AND WILL NOT BE MAKING IT ANY MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER! UNLESS WE COME UP WITH MORE STUPIDITY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I'm here with a one shot again and NO it is not going to become a series, it's just a quickie, but since this is a it of a One-shot collection I decided to put this up here, so, hope you enjoy my own personal stupidity. This one is an InuYasha Oneshot and I hope you enjoy it.**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sesshomaru**

"Damn...all of my whites are dirty. Guess I'll have to go to the Laund-Ro-Mat." Sesshomaru muttered. He had been reincarnated to the future, his hair wasn't silver anymore but was now naturally pale blonde almost white. It was half silver due to the fact that he sometimes dyed his hair but hadn't had the time to re-dye it in over six months. His markings weren't there anymore but he had gotten a crescent moon tattooed on his lower neck. And his eyes were still the burnt amber they had been in the past. He had a job as a negotiator and usually had his hair in a ponytail to stay out of the way. His fiance was a bodyguard and was guarding one of the men in his company higher up than him. His fiance was named Abunai, she had half black, half dark blue hair that reached her lower back. Her hair was usually kept in a bun and she had also been busy in the past six months, to busy to get her hair dyed. Her eyes were dark blue, she left hidden weapons in her pockets and usually wore dark sunglasses. Her uniform consisted of slightly tight black cargo pants (usually filled with weapons), a tight fitting black tank with a bulletproof vest over it, a black loose T-shirt which hid the vest, a black trench coat, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Get a move on!" Abunai yelled up as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Hold your horses!" Sesshomaru called back.

"I'll be home late tonight! I have to go with Mr. Morino to two meetings after your get out, then Inariko is taking over at his house!" Abunai yelled from the bathroom as Sesshomaru came pretty close to hitting his head on the wall.

"So what time will you be home?" Sesshomaru asked as there was a pause and Abunai thought about it.

"Around...7:45. Just set out my red dress with the slit and a pair of short shorts and I'll get dressed quickly for the black-tie party." Abunai called.

"Alright!" Sesshomaru answered as he layed out the dress, shorts, the strappy shoes with three inch heels that went with the dress and the choker that went with the dress.

"Come on! We gotta get going, you done?" Abunai asked.

"Ya!" Sesshomaru answered.

"I have your lunch and coat!" Abunai called as the door opened, "I'll meet you at the car!" She yelled as Sesshomaru agreed and hurried down to the car.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kouga**

"Kouga don't you have that black-tie party tonight?" A girl with a porcelain complexion asked. She had long blood red hair with black roots down to her mid-back. She blinked as she got used to the contacts she had just put in her green eyes as she walked to the vanity. Kouga sat on the bed putting his shoes on.

"Ya, which reminds me, when do you get off?" Kouga asked.

"Hmm...my restaurant shift ends at noon. So I'll be at the Music store from 12:30 - 2 and then I head over to the Studio for a little while, till about 4 and then I have to Record from 4-7. So pick me up at the Recording studio at 7 or so." She answered.

"God, how can you juggle all that?" Kouga asked.

"Easy, remember..Art on Sunday, Recording Monday, Music to to Tuesday and Wednesday, Thursay Restaurant, Friday combo, Saturday enjoy." She said as she winked. Her long lashes carressing her cheekbone lightly. She put the dark lipstick on and grabbed the shoulder bag next to the door.

"I'm never gonna remember that Yoi." Kouga answered s she chuckled and helped him up, "Which reminds me, I'll be heading over to the Laund-Ro-Mat later to get some clothes cleaned, anything you need cleaned?" Kouga asked.

"Nope, just do me a favor and lay out my...black skirt and red tank, my strappy blacks, and some jewlery that compliments the clothing, 'kay?" Yoi asked as Kouga nodded, he wore a business suit and his hair was in it's usual ponytail, he still had brown hair but his eyes were a clear blue and the pupils were completely seen.

"Will do." Kouga replied to his fiance as they went downstairs. Yoi wore a kneelength plaid dress, the sleeves ended at her mid-fore-arm and an apron was over the skirt with a notepad and pencil in it, combined with her black sandals.

"Thank you." She said as he opened and closed the door to the car for her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Shippo**

Shippo was now 28 and a businessman, he handled the budget for the company and kept tabs on the parts using more of the budget. He was about 5'10" and he had red hair to his shoulders, tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes were a muddy brown and he wore a plain black suit with a green undershirt and a black tie.

"Shippo?" A femine voice asked as a girl about 5'7" stood in the door wearing a black nightdress with an open red satin robe over it. The dress was a tank top with a lacy part over her crevance and it reached her mid-thighs. She had curly light brown hair to her shoulders, let loose and her eyes were a hazel color. She seemed tired as she leaned on the door frame.

"Good morning Yuri." Shippo answered as he smiled at her. Yuri returned the smile as she yawned.

"Morning, what time is that party?" Yuri asked.

"About 8 o'clock. It's black tie so try to find something formal." Shippo added in as Yuri nodded and walked over to the closet, pulling out a dark blue dress and a satin scarf to wrap around her arms. She set them on the chair next to the closet and pulled out a pair of black open boxed-toe three inch sandals that strapped around her ankle, "That's lovely." Shippo added smiling as he looked at the clock.

"Are you leaving now?" Yuri asked.

"No, I have a little time. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Shippo asked.

"Nah, I already ate. I'm just gonna go to bed now." Yuri replied.

"Alright, I'll be back around 5 but I have to go back out to the Laund-Ro-Mat." Shippo said.

"Okay." Yuri replied.

"There's food downstairs, we have to go shopping tomorrow." Shippo said as Yuri sleepily nodded, "Go to bed, get some rest." Shippo said as Yuri nodded again she put the robe on the chair and sat on the bed, slipping her slippers off and then getting under the covers.

"Bye Shippo, have a good day." Yuri mumbled as Shippo kised her forehead.

"I will, sleep tight." Shippo replied as he left his girlfriend asleep in their bed. She had tonight off from the store so she could come to the party.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Miroku**

"MIROKU!" Sango shouted.

"What Lady Love?" Miroku asked.

"Did you feed Kilala!" Sango yelled up.

"No!" Miroku replied. He was wearing a grey suit with a dark purple shirt and a black tie.

"Alright!" Sango said as she picked up the meowing mutated twin-tail cat (A/N: They think she was mutated but she's been alive the entire time, and every one is except InuYasha & Kagome is an incarnation of the others), she set her on the table and gave her a bowl of Alley Cat food and poured the juice from the tuna in the bowl as well. Finishing her and Miroku's lunches she put them in bags and waited as Miroku came downstairs.

"Did you leave your dress out?" Miroku asked.

"I'm picking it up from the dry cleaners tonight." Sango answered, she wore a knee-length grey skirt with a grey suit jacket and a dark pink almost red shirt underneath the jacket, "Is your suit out?"

"Gotta go to the Laund-Ro-Mat." Miroku answered as Sango nodded.

"Lunch." She added as she grabbed the car keys, both worked at the same place as Shippo, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kouga, Miroku worked as Mr.Morino's personal assitant and Sango acted as Mr. Morino's secretary. They were engaged at current, and were planning their summer wedding. But first, to get through the biggest party of the year.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**InuYasha**

"Kagome have you seen my suit for tonight?" InuYasha asked as Kagome came up wearing an apron and a kid decorating her hip as she held the small boy in her arms.

"No, I thought it was hanging up." Kagome answered as InuYasha paled as he looked at the door. A big stain stared back at him on his white suit.

"It is..was..." InuYasha corrected as Kagome looked at the suit.

"Well, I can't repair that, we'll dye it black another time, for now, just wear a black suit with a white undershirt at the party tonight." Kagome said as InuYasha agreed. The little boy gurgled and InuYasha smiled at their son. He was turning two years old next month, his name was Odorokasu, Odo for short, and he had his mother's brown hair and InuYasha's amber eyes and a mix of their attitudes. When InuYasha had come to this time,he had turned human, his hair was black but his eyes had stayed amber.

"Well, I better get to work, Bye Kagome, Bye Odo'." InuYasha said as he kissed the boy on the head and then Kagome on the lips.

"Bye InuYasha, I'll call the others and see if they have laundry." Kagome added as InuYasha nodded and tied his hair back.

"Be back later!" InuYasha called as the door closed.

"Why don't we put you down for sleep then, huh Odo?" Kagome asked as the baby yawned and gurgled sleepily as Buyo rubbed against Kagome's leg, "You wanna come to Buyo?" Kagome asked as the old cat purred and followed them. When Odo was asleep Kagome took Buyo out of the room and closed the door.

She looked at the clock and then picked up the phone and dialed Yoi's work number. The restaurant one at least.

'_Hello Hello Hello, thank you for calling Tanoshimu Restaurant, Ueitoresu Yoi speaking, how may I help you?_' Yoi's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes, Hi Yoi, It's Kagome. I-" Kagome started

'_HI KAGOME! Oh...I mean, -ahem- how's it going?_' Yoi asked after her boss glared at her. Kagome laughed.

"Pretty well, I was just wondering if you or Kouga had any laundry you wanted me to take care of, I'm going to the Laund-Ro-Mat in a little while and figured I'd help you guys out." Kagome explained.

'_Yes, you have no idea how much help that would be, there's a hamper in the bathroom, that's all we need cleaned for tonight, there's some money in the Pooh Bear jar in the kitchen and the key is in the stone with the smile._' Yoi explained happily.

"Alright, so stone with smile, Pooh Bear jar, Hamper in bathroom." Kagome recited.

'_Yup, you got it, I think Abunai said something about the Laund-Ro-Mat to me yesterday, maybe you should check with them to._' Yoi suggested.

"Alright, I will." Kagome said.

'_Kay, Thanks a bundle, Oh! I gotta go, customers...plus the boss is giving me that evil glare. Haha, I'll talk to you tonight._'

"Alright, Take care Yoi."

'_You to Kags._' The line went dead and Kagome called Abunai's cell phone.

'_Hello?_'

"Hi, is this Abunai?"

'_Yes...who's this?_'

"It's Kagome, I was wondering if you had any laundry you needed me to take to the Laund-Ro-Mat, I'm going over and figured I'd help everyone out." Kagome replied.

'_Alright, there's a hamper with a suit in it upstairs in me and Sesshomaru's bedroom. the white suit and the white shirt are the only things we need washed._' Abunai answered.

"Alright, is the house locked up?"

'_Ya, under the mat._' Abunai said.

"Money?" Kagome asked.

'_The jar in the shape of a bone on the counter in the kitchen._'

"Alright, Key under mat, Money in Bone Jar, clothes upstairs in hamper, white suit and shirt only." Kagome recited.

'_Ya, I gotta go Kags, the meeting is starting._' Abunai said.

"Alright, Take care."

'_You too._' Click. the line went dead again adn Kagome looked at her phone book and then the clock.

'I won't bother Yuri, she probably just got to sleep.' Kagome thought.

_RING RING RING! RIIIING RING RING!_

"Taisho residence, Kagome speaking." Kagome answered.

'_Hi Kags, it's Yuri, I-_' Yawn, '_I was wondering if you could stop by and do me and Shippo a favor, I'm to tired to go out and he's at work so I was hoping you could picck up some laundry and take it to the Laund-o-Mat._' Yuri asked.

"Sure! All I ask is that you're at the door with the laundry and money." Kagome said happily.

'_Compromising-How bout I unlock the door, leave the money in a small bag on the laundry and you take it and re-lock the door when you leave._' Yuri asked as Kagome noticed the exhaustion in her voice.

"That'll work. Okay, I'll be over in a little while. Sleep well." Kagome said hanging up.

_RING RING RING! RIIING RING RING!_

"InuTaisho residence, Kagome speaking." Kagome answered the phone.

'_Kagome! How are you?_' Sango's voice said.

"Excellent, how are you Sango?" Kagome asked.

'_Wonderful, InuYasha told Miroku and I that you were taking some laundry to the Laund-Ro-Mat and were calling to see if anyone else needed anything._' Sango said.

"Ya, is there something you need me to get?" Kagome asked.

'_Both Miroku and I got called into a booooring faculty meeting, we'll be tied up till 7:30 so I was wondering if you could pick up my dress at the Dry Cleaners and take the key in the flower pot and the money in the honey jar and pleeease take Miroku's whites to the Laund-Ro-Mat?_' Sango asked.

"Sure, no problem Sango, so Dry cleaners, key in flower pot, money in honey jar, and whites." Kagome recited as Sango agreed.

'_Thanks a bundle Kags, you rock. Well, I'll talk to you tonight, please lock up when you're done._'

"Will do, tell InuYasha I love him and tell the others I say Hello." Kagome said.

'_Yup, I will, bye._'

"Bye."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Around Noon**

Kagome put Odo in his car seat and the laundry basket on the floor next to him. She had arranged it so she went to Abunai's house first, then Yoi's, Sango's, Yuri's and finally the Laund-Ro-Mat. Odo had begun crying while she sorted clothes and unbeknownst to her Odo had flung an arcticle of colored clothing in the white clothing which she covered up with out noticing it. She left the Laund-Ro-Mat afterwards to let the clothes wash and headed over to the dry cleaners and getting Sango's dress, she left Odo in the car, and locked the doors (A/N: Odo's asleep and she's parked right infront of the Laund-Ro-Mat window). She opened the colors first and put them in the dryer then she opened the whites and opened the one next to it to make sure they were hers.

"I...am so...dead." Kagome muttered as she pulled out pink shirts and a pair of her originally red underwear, now turned white. She sighed as she put them in the dryers and then looked at her car, she decided to drop Sango's dress at her house and then come back to the Laund-Ro-Mat. After dropping the dress off she went to the Laund-Ro-Mat and folded clothes, taking them back to the house they had to go to.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Everyone Finally got home-Sesshomaru's**

"Uh-oh..." Abunai muttered as she saw Sesshomaru wearing a pink tux. She bit her lip and then burst out laughing.

"I'll kill her..." Sesshomaru growled.

"I wouldn't be THAT rash, just torture her." Abunai said still laughing at him as she got changed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kouga's**

"HAHAH!" Yoi was on the bed laughing as she clutched her stomach. Kouga stood in front of her wearing a pink tux...this was the greatest.

"She did on purpose.." Kouga growled as Yoi snorted in her laughter, "Piglet." Kouga teased as he pulled the tux and Yoi stopped laughing.

"You are so gonna be laughed at at this party." Yoi tossed back.

"Oh stuff it you." Kouga growled as Yoi chuckled and got changed into her dress.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Shippo**

"OH MY GOD!" Yuri shouted in laughter as she saw Shippo's tux hanging up with a Note that said 'Sorry' on it.

"What...Oh no.." Shippo muttered as he hit his head on the door frame, "Noooo!" He yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FISH BAIT AT THIS THING!" Yuri yelled laughing.

"I'm gonna diiiiieeeee." Shippo exaggerated as Yuri continued laughing as she changed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Miroku**

"HAHA! That's to good!" Sango yelled as Miroku looked at his shirt.

"Good god...What did I do to deserve this?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm, I wonder." Sango said sarcastically as Miroku recalled his High School days of grabbing women's buts and boobs.

"Oh ya...that..." Miroku said looking out of the corner of his eyes and whistling.

"Ya...That." Sango said annoyed as she changed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**InuYasha**

"I SAID SORRY!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha growled.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" He asked.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Waaaahhhh!" Odo cried as Kagome sighed and went to soothe him.

"I did not InuYasha."

"Ya whatever." Kagome sighed as Odo calmed down and started gurgling. Kagome got him changed into a small tux and then went to change in her own outfit for the night as she bit her lip to stop from laughing at the pink clad InuYasha.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Party**

"I'll kill your woman." Sesshomaru growled to InuYasha who wore a pink suit with a red shirt and black bow now. Sesshomaru had a pink tux as well with an amber shirt and black tie, Miroku had a black suit with a pink shirt and a purple tie, Shippo's shirt was green and he too wore a pink tux, while Kouga was in a lighter pink tux and a brown shirt with a black tie, the girls were trying their hardest NOT to laugh but I mean, come on, when an exceptionally straight, engaged, and manly man wears a PINK tux...who CAN'T laugh. They walked into the party and the lights began to dim as they fell on Mr. Morino who began giving out awards, all of the men did and Shippo was last.

"Shippo, you also had something you wished to announce correct?" Mr. Morino asked in the mic. as he gave Shippo the mic.

"U-uh, uhm, y-yes we-well," Shippo cleared his throat and he walked over towards the table where Yuri was watching him. He came up and stood infront of her as everyone watched. Yoi and Kagome and smiling happily, knowing what was going on, Shippo took Yuri's hand and she stood up surprised as he led her to the middle of the floor, "Yuri, we've been going out for a lot of time now-"

"Five years." She interjected as Shippo laughed nervously.

"Yes, five years. Uhm, I-I thought it was time th-that I mulled things over and I-I've been thinking about this for a long time now and finally decided to ask you here..." Shippo continued trailing off.

"Ask me what?" Yuri asked slightly flustered to be in the attention of evryone in the room. Shippo went to his knee as Yuri gasped and her eyes began to water.

"I want you.." Shippo started as he pulled a box out of his pocket, in it was a diamond ring in the shape of a small fox, "To marry me." Shippo finished as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I-...I...Well I never thought that you'd propose to me wearing pink..." Yuri said laughing as Shippo blushed and was about to say something, "But it's a deffinate YES!" Yuri shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck He stood up happily as everyone clapped Yuri was swung around in a circle as Shippo twirled in a circle, Yuri's legs were in the air until he slowed down and they stood happily hugging.

"Finally." Abunai, Yoi, Sango, Kagome, Kouga, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku all said at the same time smiling.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: Kinda long but I was bored and didn't really care for it, I might try it ovre again. We'll see.**

**TTYL,**

**Itsumo**


End file.
